L'Arme au Poing
by The Passionate Girl
Summary: Mon travail est quelque chose que je maîtrise à la perfection,rien ne me trompe, rien ne m'échappe, sauf elle...
1. Prologue

**L'Arme au Poing**

_Prologue_

-Je veux que vous ne la lâchiez pas une seconde, vous devez être plus présent que sa propre ombre, où qu'elle aille, où qu'elle soit, vous devez être près d'elle, est-ce que c'est bien claire ? Demanda le chef au deux hommes face à lui.

Les deux hommes portaient le même uniforme noir et une paire de lunette noire, le premier devait avoir la cinquantaine d'après ses cheveux poivre et sel, quelques rides aux coins des yeux témoignent de son expérience dans ce milieu;

Le second était, contre toute attente, beaucoup plus jeune, il ne devaient pas avoir encore atteint la trentaine, ses cheveux cuivrés qu'il n'avait pas réussi à dominer lui donnait un air rebelle et contrastaient fortement avec sa posture droite et sérieuse.

Il avait conscience qu'on lui confiait là une mission très importante qu'on ne donnerait pas à un jeune agent comme lui en d'autre circonstance, mais il s'était montré très professionnel jusqu'ici.

-Très claire ! Dit le premier.

-Quand commence la mission monsieur ? Demanda le second.

Leur chef sourit, ils semblaient savoir dans quoi ils s'embarquaient, mais ils ne s'attendait certainement pas à l'épreuve qui les attendaient.

La fille du président était réputée pour être très intelligente, trop intelligente. Chaque garde du corps avait rendu l'éponge devant l'incapacité à la gérer, aujourd'hui on faisait appel à son équipe et il ne voulait pas échouer comme tous les autres.

-Maintenant !

Les deux agents entrèrent dans l'hôtel luxueux pour rejoindre la personne qui les attendaient devant l'accueil, un homme grand, brun, assez maigre et très guindé, il considéra les deux agents avec dédain avant de les inviter à le suivre.

-Je me prénomme George, je sers la famille du président depuis près de quarante ans, dit il en les faisant entrer dans une sorte de salon, sachez que je connais la jeune Isabella Swan depuis son plus jeune âge et je puis vous assurer que votre tâche ne s'avérera pas simple.

Le plus jeune des deux agents imaginait le portrait type de la fille du président : snob, pourrie gâtée à qui on accorde tous les caprices et qui se croit tout permis. Pas vraiment le genre de personne qu'il aimait côtoyer mais étant donné qu'il s'agissait ici de son travail, il allait prendre sur lui.

-Voici donc son dossier que vous vous empresserez de lire pour pouvoir mieux l'appréhender, dit George en leur tendant à tous deux une pochette avec l'étiquette «Isabella Swan» marqué dessus.

-Mais pour le moment, reprit-il, il est tant de rencontrer Mademoiselle Swan et je préfère vous prévenir, elle n'a été mise au courant que ce matin. Allez l'attendre devant l'accueil, elle ne devrait pas tarder à descendre de sa chambre.

Il s'éloigna vers une autre porte, puis s'arrêta, il se retourna vers les deux agents, il regarda leur badge indiquant leur nom et leur fonction et leur dit avec un sourire : Agent Gordon, Agent Cullen,...Bonne chance ! Et enfin il sortit du salon.

Les deux agents se regardèrent l'air interrogatif, et se dirigèrent vers l'accueil comme leur à recommandé ce drôle de personnage qu'était George.

- J'en ai vu d'autre, cette jeune fille se pliera au règle comme d'autre l'on déjà fait, annonça l'agent Gordon à son collègue. Pas trop stressé Edward ? Ajouta il taquin.

-Pas le moins du monde, répondit il, je sens même que l'on va bien s'amus...Oh excusez moi ! Dit-il après avoir percuté une personne, même si c'était plutôt cette personne qui lui était rentré dedans.

La jeune femme en question ne pris même pas le soin de s'excuser et reparti vers la sorti. Décidément plus on avait de l'argent et plus on était imbuvable, dit Edward à l'agent Gordon.

Ce dernier souris mais n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre puisque George débarquait vers eux en courant.

- A peine quelque seconde à votre poste et vous la laissez déjà filer ! Hurla-il. Mais qu'attendez vous rattrapez là !

-o-o-o-o-o-


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je suis heureuse de vous présenter ma toute première fiction. **

**Je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, je remercie ceux qui ont mis mon histoire dans leur favoris, je remercie ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en alerte. **

**J'ai découvert les joies de poster sur Fanfiction...et les peines, dont le baptême des visiteurs fantômes. Mais j'ai fini par positiver et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'un jour, toi petit lecteur fantôme tu ailles à l'encontre de ta nature et laisses une petite review, aussi petite sera t'elle, j'en serai toute heureuse. En fait je crois que je t'apprécie déjà, je vais même te donner un petit nom...Little Ghost !**

_**Chapitre 1**_

Ses jambes ne s'arrêtaient plus, il courait de plus en plus vite et évitait tous les obstacles qui se trouvais sur son chemin, il entendit le souffle de son coéquipier derrière lui qui s'accélérait, mais ses yeux restaient fixés sur la chevelure brune qui filait à toute allure devant lui, elle aussi se révélait être agile, elle ne courais pas, elle volait.

Les deux agents déboulèrent dans un parc toujours à la suite de la jeune fille qui semblait les semer un peu plus chaque seconde, puis à la sortie du parc elle se stoppa net, les deux agents ralentirent leur course surpris par son attitude si soudaine.

-Tu vois, dis l'agent Gordon plié en deux pour reprendre son souffle, elle est revenue à la raison cette gamine, elle savait qu'elle était cerner.

Edward se tourna vers son coéquipier l'air amusé mais ne dit rien pour autant, il restait suspicieux, quelque chose clochait, il avança un peu plus vers elle quand elle se retourna, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, il discernait de l'endroit où il était les traits de son visage, fins et gracieux, elle était plutôt jolie, il ne pouvait pas le nier, mais elle était sûre d'elle, et il en mettait sa main à couper, elle n'était pas en train de se rendre... mais alors que faisait elle ?

La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver car un bruit de moteur se fit entendre, arrivant à toute vitesse sur eux, le jeune homme ayant déjà compris ce qui était en train de se passer se remis à courir vers elle mais la moto ralentissais déjà, elle monta élégamment sur l'arrière de celle-ci, salua ses deux poursuivants puis fit signe au conducteur de foncer. Aucun des deux agents ne purent l'empêcher de filer au loin.

- Géniale! S'exclama Edward énervé. On peut dire que notre mission commence bien, je suppose qu'on a plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se repointe d'elle même, ajouta-t'il en sortant son portable.

Il porta l'appareil à ses oreilles après avoir composé le numéro de son chef mais celui-ci tomba sur la messagerie, énervé, il rangea son portable puis se tourna vers l'agent Gordon.

- Le patron ne répond pas et j'ai besoin d'un verre.

-Et moi de deux, cette course poursuite m'a complètement retourné, lâcha l'agent.

Edward le regarda d'un air moqueur .

- Pour un agent cela devrait être la routine, non ?

- Je n'ai plus ton age je te rappelle et les dernières personnes dont je devais être le garde du corps étaient des grand mère bourrées de frique qui avaient assez d'argent pour se payer une garde rapprochée faisant office de compagnie puisque leur famille ne venaient même plus leur rendre visite. Donc croit moi quand je te dis qu'il n'y avait aucun risque que je me retrouve à la poursuite d'une octogénaire en déambulateur à travers la ville.

- A la vitesse à laquelle tu courrais, je miserais sur la grand-mère, dit le jeune homme en souriant.

- Par contre il se trouve qu'avec l'age, la précision de mes tirs s'améliore de plus en plus, rétorqua le second, à ce moment là plus besoin de courir n'est ce pas, ajouta t'il en fixant son cadet le sourire en coin.

Edward ne répondit pas à l'insinuation, guère intimidé, il commença à marcher à la recherche du bar le plus proche et lâcha à son partenaire :

- Je paye la première tournée mais je te laisserais le privilège d'informer le patron de la bonne nouvelle, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, après tout c'est la fille du président dont il s'agit.

L'agent Gordon soupira et finit par lui emboîter le pas, il avait vraiment besoin d'un verre.

Au bout de dix minutes, les deux homme trouvèrent un bar à peu près potable et y entrèrent, si les regards, majoritairement féminin, passèrent vite sur le premier qui était le plus vieux des deux, ils se stoppèrent à la vu du second, celui-ci, ignorant l'attention qu'on lui portait, venait d'enlever sa paire de lunette noire et posa sa veste sur la chaise la plus proche avant de s'y asseoir à l'instar de son camarade. Une serveuse se dirigea déjà vers leur table - après avoir remis sa coiffure en place, vérifié si son maquillage ne coulait pas pas et si son haleine était fraîche -.

- Bonjour, que puis-je vous servir, messieurs ? Dit-elle en ne s'adressant toutefois qu'à Edward.

- Ce sera deux verres de Whisky pour nous s'il vous plaît mademoiselle, dit le jeune homme en relevant la tête vers la serveuse avec un sourire charmeur.

Elle se retint de justesse de rire comme une cruche mais ne pu empêcher ses joues de se colorer d'une teinte rouge, son cœur battait plus vite que la normale et c'est d'un pas mal assuré qu'elle se dirigea vers le bar pour préparer la commande.

- Ma parole tu le fais exprès, s'amusa l'agent Gordon tout en secouant la tête face à l'attitude de son coéquipier, tu as fait la même chose à l'une des hôtesses de l'air lors du vol qui nous a amené ici.

-Je fais quoi ? répondit Edward avec un sourire en coin et un faux air innocent.

-Tu le sais très bien, regarde cette pauvre fille dans quel état tu l'a mise.

Celle-ci venait de briser l'un des verres dans lequel elle s'apprêtait à mettre le Whisky, elle s'empressa de ramasser les éclats de verre répandus sur le sol tout en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la table des deux hommes qui semblaient s'amuser d'après leur sourire. Allez Samantha, se dit-elle intérieurement, fais bonne impression, on a pas un client comme celui-là tous les jours.

Les deux verre de Whisky furent apportés sur un plateau une minute plus tard porté par la serveuse qui sortait le sourire le plus éclatant qu'elle avait en réserve.

- Et voilà les deux Whisky ! Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose d'autre ?

- Non, ce sera tout merci..euh, dit Edward en cherchant l'endroit où aurait pu être inscrit son prénom.

- SAMANTHA ! Le coupa t'elle précipitamment, enfin je veux dire que je m'appelle Samantha, se reprit elle rapidement et quelque peu gênée elle repartit en toute hâte vers l'arrière du bar avec le sentiment d'être tout à fais ridicule, sa mère avait raison, elle allait finir vieille seule et moche, dans une caravane car son misérable petit salaire de serveuse ne lui permettra plus de payer les frais de son appartement, son chat Gaspard l'abandonnera comme une malpropre après qu'elle n'ai plus le temps de lui donner à manger et alors là elle pourra vraiment se dire être seule, sauf si peut être elle avait la chance d'avoir la compagnie de rats et de cafards, quoi que là encore elle...

- Samantha ! L'appela une voix derrière elle, celle du gars au sourire charmeur. Elle hurla de joie intérieurement, ça y est, se dit-elle, il est dingue de moi. Elle souffla un coup, pris un visage impassible et se retourna en faisant mine d'avoir l'air surprise :

- Pourrions nous avoir nos Whisky ? Dit-il l'air amusé en face de l'Agent Gordon qui lui leva les yeux au ciel.

En effet, la jeune serveuse dans sa hâte était reparti avec son plateau...et les deux verre. Elle s'empressa donc de leur servir, confuse, puis disparu derrière une porte de service, peut être pour aller se pendre.

-o-o-o-o-o-

George écarta le rideau de la fenêtre pour y apercevoir les deux agents revenir bredouille, un petit rire moqueur sorti de sa bouche, ils avaient l'air un petit peu trop l'air sûre d'eux selon lui. Ce dernier avait commencer à travailler pour la famille Swan il y a bien longtemps maintenant, Isabella n'était pas née, son père n'avait même pas atteint l'age de ses onze ans. Ainsi, personne ne pouvait se vanter de mieux connaître la famille Swan que George Beckett.

La porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement interrompit alors le cours de ses pensées.

- Mais où est-elle encore passée, bon sang ! Cria l'homme qui venait d'entrer, grand, brun, la cinquantaine, portant la moustache avec une certaine classe que seule un président pouvait avoir.

- Que se passe t'il, quel est le problème, Monsieur ? Demanda le majordome feignant de ne pas comprendre la source de son énervement.

- Bella ! Le voilà mon problème ! Une jeune femme qui a oublié les bonnes manières, qui se conduit comme une gamine, qui n'est pas ici alors qu'elle devrait y être et qui, pour mon plus grand malheur, se trouve être ma fille ! Acheva t'il plus qu'énervé désormais.

Le Président se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils du salon, fatigué. Il enleva sa cravate et se servit un verre de scotch qu'il approcha de ses lèvre quand son verre lui fut brusquement confisqué.

- Qu'est ce que je vous est déjà dit à propos de l'alcool, Charlie ? Gronda sévèrement une petite

Celui-ci ronchonna. George sourit intérieurement devant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, ce n'était pas la première fois que le président se faisait réprimander par son assistante, et cela se révélait toujours aussi drôle.

- Vous savez très bien que je fais ça pour votre bien, reprit-elle, un président se doit de montrer l'exemple et de garder la forme, l'alcool, n'apporte que des problèmes de santé et de dépendance. Mais pire que tout ce que je viens de vous dire, passé un certain age il se stock au niveau de votre ventre, c'est ça que vous voulez ? Avoir l'air d'un ballon de baudruche, ressembler à un babouin obèse, être confondu avec un...

- Bon ça va, la coupa t'il, j'ai compris !

-Vous faites le bon choix Charlie. Très bien, puisque ce problème d'alcool est réglé -elle ignora son interlocuteur qui leva les yeux au ciel à ses mots- nous devons nous mettre d'accord sur certain point pour votre campagne d'élection, vous devez faire plusieurs apparition pour maintenir votre côte de popularité car les réélection se rapproche à grand pas et...Charlie vous m'écoutez ? S'exclama t'elle devant le président qui ne l'écoutait visiblement pas.

- Excuser moi, Alice, mais je crois que l'on va remettre cette petite entrevue à plus tard, j'ai d'autre soucis en tête pour le moment.

- Qu'a t'elle encore fait? Soupira t'elle.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle n'a pas encore fait ? Là serait toute la question, souffla t'il avec sarcasme.

- Très bien, je verrais donc ça avec vous plus tard alors.

Elle commença à quitter le salon en faisant claquer ses talons contre le sol, mais arrivée à la porte elle s'arrêta. Sous le regard interrogateur du président et de son majordome, elle fit demi-tour, avança jusqu'à la table basse située devant le président et s'empara de la bouteille de scotch qui y était posée. La jeune assistant quitta alors enfin la pièce, non sans un dernier, « Pour votre bien Charlie ».

Georges aurait juré entendre celui-ci murmurer, « J'y était presque ».

Le départ d'Alice fut alors suivit par l'entrée des deux gardes du corps qui saluèrent le président. Celui-ci leur fit signe de s'asseoir sur les fauteuils qui se trouvaient à proximité.

- Messieurs, je suppose que vous avez en quelque sorte fait la brève connaissance de ma fille ? Dit-il sur un ton las.

- On peut dire ça en effet, répondit le plus jeune, le sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Vous n'êtes pas les seules qui êtes passés par là, des vingtaines d'agents vous ont précédé, si certain étaient vraiment médiocre, car oui je considère qu'un agent qui se retrouve ligoté dans la cage d'escalier par une jeune fille de 22 ans est médiocre, je dois quand même reconnaître que pour les autres, ils avaient l'excuse de devoir gérer une fille...ingérable. Elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête, je sais bien que tous ça l'agace, elle n'a pas choisit cette vie et parce qu'elle est ma fille elle se retrouve coincée entre deux armoires qui la suivent comme son ombre.

Charlie sourit tristement à ses mots et reprit.

- Elle a toujours été sauvage, elle a besoin de liberté, et je crains le jour où ses envies d'ailleurs prendront le dessus, je n'ai plus qu'elle vous savez, et j'ai besoin de la savoir en sécurité, alors n'abandonnez pas maintenant, vous devez sans doute déjà vous faire une idée de qui elle est, dit-il, le regards des deux hommes confirmèrent ses dires. Mais vous vous trompez, elle n'a rien d'une fille pourrie gâtée, elle refuse toute argent de ma part depuis ses dix-huit ans et elle est très intelligente, elle se passionne pour beaucoup de chose : la musique, l'art, l'Histoire, la littérature, elle suit en ce moment même un cursus qui lui permet d'étudier tous ces domaines et qu'elle finance elle même.

On pouvait entendre la fierté qui perçait dans la voix du président en ce moment même et Edward dut reconnaître que la jeune fille que le président décrivait ne collait pas vraiment avec l'idée qu'il s'en était faite, sur le coup il en fut même admiratif.

- Je vous demande juste de lui laisser une chance, conclut Charlie.

- Nous ne demandons que ça Monsieur et croire que nous abandonnerions maintenant serait mal nous connaître, dit l'agent Gordon.

- Très bien, s'exclama le président en se levant, alors je vais pouvoir retourner à mes affaires. Georges, prévenez-moi quand elle refera surface et envoyez-la moi.

Il quitta à son tour le salon. Georges s'approcha des deux hommes et leur tendit deux clés, celles de leur chambre.

- N'oubliez pas de régler vos réveil pour les tours de garde.

Les deux agents le regardèrent ne comprenant pas à quoi il faisait référence.

- Tout est sur votre contrat, précisa-t'il puis partit rejoindre ses appartements.

Edward sortit une feuille de sa poche qui était maintenant toute chiffonnée et tomba sur ce à quoi faisait allusion le majordome, deux tour de la maison et de l'extérieur devait être effectués à minuit et à trois heure de matin.

- On se la joue à pile ou face pour celui qui aura le tour de garde à trois heure ? Demanda l'agent Gordon à son coéquipier.

- Je prend pile, répondit Edward sûre de lui.

L'agent Gordon sortir une pièce de sa poche et la lança en l'air, il la rattrapa avec agilité puis la colla sur le dos de sa main avec sa paume et releva la tête vers Edward.

- Je te préviens, j'ai toujours eu de la chance à ces jeux là. Tous les jeux de hasard m'ont toujours réussi, donc je préfère te prévenir que...Ne serait-ce pas la jeune Isabella Swan que j'aperçois dans l'entrée de la suite plus loin ?

Edward se retourna d'un coup, tentant d'apercevoir la jeune femme, il entraperçut une chevelure brune disparaître dans l'embrasure d'une porte.

- Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que l'on fera sa connaissance de toute évidence..dit-il en se retournant, mais il tiqua en voyant que son camarade avait déjà découvert le coté de la pièce et qui se trouvait être du côté face.

L'agent Gordon lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et lui sourit avec compassion.

- Les règles sont les règles, tu as les tours de garde de trois heure. Je vais rejoindre mes appartement maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas, dit-il avec un sourire bien trop innocent pour l'être vraiment selon Edward, il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Le jeune agent rentra dans le bar sous les coup de vingt-trois heure, il s'était débarrassé de son costume pour ne revêtir qu'un simple jean et un T-Shirt, vêtements qui lui allaient tout aussi bien que l'ensemble noir. Il prit place sur l'un des grand tabouret et commanda à boire à l'un des serveur, non sans balayer rapidement la salle du regard, c'était en quelque sorte une déformation professionnelle mais ça permettait toujours d'analyser la situation et d'avoir un temps d'avance sur ce qui allait se passer.

Il savait déjà que l'homme situé à une table au fond de la salle allait s'effondrer après avoir bu le verre de trop, que la jeune femme à l'entrée allait se mettre à pleurer et à hurler quand l'homme assis en face d'elle allait lui annoncer qu'il la quittait pour une autre, cette autre n'étant que la femme assise plus loin qui jetais des regards insistant sur l'homme en question pour qu'il se lance une bonne fois pour toute. Mais surtout il savait qu'une jeune femme allait s'asseoir à coté de lui au bar dans pas moins de trente seconde.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Emma, tu attends quelqu'un ?

- Ça a au moins le mérite d'être directe, lui répondit-il avec un sourire en coin et en se retournant vers elle. Je vous offre un verre ?

- Pourquoi pas, je prendrais bien un Martini.

Il lui commanda donc un verre et attendit qu'elle engage la conversation. Ce qu'elle finit par faire.

- Alors que fais-tu seule dans un bar à cette heure-ci ?

- Peut-être que j'attend quelqu'un, répondit-il narquois.

- Alors tant pis pour elle.

Ils échangèrent un sourire puis trinquèrent avant d'avaler cul sec leur verre respectif. La conversation s'installa tout en restant légère. Puis des sujets plus concrets furent abordé.

- Et donc tu travailles dans quoi ? Lui demanda la blonde tout en lui lançant un regard de braise.

- Dans les œuvres d'art, je m'assure qu'elle reste en bonne état, répondit Edward ne pouvant bien évidement pas lui révéler sa véritable profession.

Elle le regarda étrangement puis lui répondit avec un sourire moqueur :

-Tu mens, affirma-t'elle. Mais pour tout te dire, je me contrefiche de ce que tu fais la journée, j'aimerais juste savoir ce que tu fais de tes nuits.

Edward la fixa surpris, elle se leva de son tabouret l'invitant clairement à la suivre. Celui-ci pensa qu'après tout, un peu de détente ne pouvais pas lui faire de mal, il laissa de la monnaie sur le comptoir pour payer les consommations et quitta le bar à la suite de la belle blonde.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Arrivée dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Edward se laissa tomber sur le lit, il ne pris même pas le temps de se déshabiller, ni d'enlever ses chaussures tellement il était épuisé, ses paupières se fermèrent d'un coup et il plongea dans un profond sommeil.

Mais il ne le fut pas longtemps puisque son réveil se mis à sonner, il stoppa immédiatement l'alarme, manquant de peu d'anéantir l'appareil. Il s'aperçut qu'il était déjà trois heure, il était temps de faire son tour de garde. Il se leva d'un pas lourd de son lit et quitta à contre cœur sa chambre.

Il commença par l'extérieur, bien sûre, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, ça avait quelque chose de vivifiant d'être réveillé quand tous le monde dormait et l'envie de dormir avait complètement disparu, il finit ses tours de garde à l'intérieur de l'hôtel qui servait aussi de villa. Mais avant de rejoindre sa chambre il décida de passer par les cuisines, la faim se faisant sentir.

Il arriva devant le frigo, mais remarqua que celui-ci était verrouillé par un code, pas de doute, il se trouvait bien dans la demeure du président, quelle personne saine d'esprit verrouillait son frigo ?

Il appuya sa tête contre celui-ci découragé.

- Vingt-trois, cinquante-six et soixante-deux, dit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et rencontra des yeux noisettes. Isabella Swan était assise en face de lui sur le comptoir de la cuisine, le dos adossé au mur, mangeant une pomme, elle portait un bas de pyjama informe et un débardeur comme seul vêtement, elle ne portait aucune trace de maquillage et n'en avait pas besoin, il se dégageait d'elle une beauté naturelle que plus d'une femme devait lui envier. Celle-ci le fixa avec un rictus au coin des lèvres.

Au bout de quelque seconde, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot. Puis il se rappela ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais le sens de ses propos lui échappa complètement, elle dut le lire sur son visage puisqu'elle ajouta :

- Le code pour le frigo.

- Ah, merci, répondit-il en se retournant pour composer les chiffres, mais une fois le frigo ouvert il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait plus faim, pour ne pas passer pour un idiot, il prit l'une des bières qui s'y trouvait et se retourna vers la jeune femme.

- Donc tu dois être Isabella je ne me trompe pas ?

-Bella, répondit-elle, je préfère. Et vous vous êtes l'agent Gordon ou l'agent Cullen ?

- L'agent Cullen, mais appelez-moi plutôt Edward.

- Alors Edward, vous avez été engagé pour surveiller le moindre de mes faits et gestes ? Dit-elle en souriant tristement.

-Non, j'ai été engager pour assurer votre sécurité, dit-il en la regardant descendre du comptoir et jeter son trognon de pomme à la poubelle.

-C'est du pareil au même, non ? Murmura t'elle.

- Écoutez, je ne suis pas votre ennemi, je comprend bien que vous devez trouver cette situation désagréable, si vous accepter d'être correcte avec moi et ne plus vous enfuir quand bon vous semble..., Edward hésita un moment mais reprit tout de même, je suis prêt à vous lâcher la bride de temps à autre, à partir du moment où vous m'en informez, bien sûre.

Elle le regarda, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il était sérieux ou pas, mais devant son air sincère, elle décida de le croire. Elle lui sourit et il lui rendit son sourire, il venait de crée un premier contact et c'était déjà un grand pas.

-Marché conclut ? Dit Edward en lui tendant sa main.

Elle fixa la paume ouverte du jeune homme puis celui-ci avec curiosité, décidément il n'était pas comme les autres Hommes qu'ont lui avait collé comme agent de sécurité.

- Marché conclut, répondit-elle en lui serrant la main qu'il lui tendais. Et pour seller ce pacte je propose que l'on se tutoie , après tout, nous allons être amener à nous côtoyer assez souvent.

Edward hocha la tête. Il se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne, il avait été parcouru d'un frisson à son contact, sa peau était douce et sa main semblait si fine qu'il pourrait la briser d'une seule pression. C'est avec regret qu'il la relâcha. Bella lui adressa un sourire en coin et sortit de la pièce tout en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Cela, Edward n'en doutait pas une seconde, il rejoignit sa chambre, mais l'envie de dormir l'avait définitivement quitté, il se contenta de rester allongé sur son lit et ressassa la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec la jeune femme, elle ne ressemblait définitivement pas à l'image qu'il s'en faisait.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Merci d'avoir lu.**

_**Little Ghost, c'est à toi de jouer, vainc ta peur, et clique sur ce petit bouton situer juste en dessous, rien qu'un petit mot pour dire au monde entier que tu existes.**_

**The Passionate Girl**


End file.
